


Three Hearts

by CloversDreams



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alls Well That Ends In A Polyship, Established TsukaSui, Hyoga’s Thot Boots, M/M, Multi, Pining, Ryusui has a type, Ryusui is just so chaotic, They deserve their own Tag, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little intervention, and Tsukasa adores it, cant blame him, realization of other’s feelings, stoic and potentially dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: “Hey, Tsukasa,” Ryusui paused to make sure he had the guy's attention. He glanced back at the white-haired man and muttered, “What do you think Hyoga would do if I went over there and struck up a conversation with him right now?”“Is he busy?” Tsukasa asked without looking up from the seashell he was admiring. He put it into the small bucket he had and picked up another for inspection.“He’s shirtless,” Ryusui replied. He blinked a few times before he finally realized how that must’ve sounded. “Oh, and he’s fishing.”“In that case he'd probably shove you into the ocean then walk away,” Tsukasa replied matter-of-factly.“Well now I feel like I have to prove you wrong,” Ryusui said right back.“Be my guest.” Tsukasa replied. “Just don’t expect me to give you mouth to mouth.”
Relationships: Hyouga/Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Three Hearts

Ryusui stretched lazily then leaned back against his hands. The sand was warm beneath his palms and the sun felt wonderful on his face. Relaxing times with Tsukasa where they sat on the shore and watched the ocean were nothing short of perfect, if he did say so himself. Good company and a lovely view were all one needed sometimes. He heard an intrigued sound and turned towards it to find Tsukasa holding up a seashell. Clearly he thought it was one that Mirai would really like. His soft expression and the way he smiled warmly gave that away. Ryusui loved that he was an open book.

Actually, he loved mostly everything about the guy. Though that probably went with the whole boyfriend territory. Even though they’d had feelings for one another for a while they hadn’t actually taken the next step and labeled themselves as a couple until recently. The thought still gave Ryusui butterflies in his stomach.

To desire everyone was both a blessing and a curse. Yes, he was happy as could be with Tsukasa and he wouldn’t trade what they had for anything. There were just some times when there was this bubbling feeling right beneath the surface that he couldn’t ignore. A reminder of his deep seeded greed, as it were. No matter how much he enjoyed what he had some part of him would always look for a way to make it even better. Currently, Ryusui eyed the white-haired man that was spearfishing not too far from them.

While he wouldn’t quite compare Hyoga to a Greek god in the same way that he did Tsukasa, the guy still had a lot going for him. If Ryusui had to put a label on it maybe he’d call him a demigod. The right genes were there but they were overshadowed by others. If nothing else, he did put on an entertaining show. His muscles rippled beneath his skin with the force of each spear toss. Ryusui wondered if Tsukasa might join in. The more rippling muscles for him to watch the better, after all. A sudden curiosity began to nag at him and he turned towards his boyfriend.

“Hey, Tsukasa,” Ryusui paused to make sure he had the guy's attention. He glanced back at the white-haired man and muttered, “What do you think Hyoga would do if I went over there and struck up a conversation with him right now?”

“Is he busy?” Tsukasa asked without looking up from the seashell he was admiring. He put it into the small bucket he had and picked up another for inspection.

“He’s shirtless,” Ryusui replied. He blinked a few times before he finally realized how that must’ve sounded. “Oh, and he’s fishing.”

“In that case he'd probably shove you into the ocean then walk away,” Tsukasa replied matter-of-factly.

“Come on, give the guy a little credit,” Ryusui snickered. He didn’t mean to laugh but that sounded exactly like something Hyoga would’ve done when they’d met. It had been quite a few months since then. Granted, Tsukasa had known the guy longer, but Ryusui noticed the subtle changes in Hyoga's behavior. “He's gotten a lot more sociable as of late.”

Tsukasa shook his head and tossed a seashell that didn’t make the cut over his shoulder. He looked up at Hyoga then back down at the shells again and said, “You asked my opinion and I gave it.”

“Well now I feel like I have to prove you wrong,” Ryusui said right back.

“Be my guest.” Tsukasa replied. “Just don’t expect me to give you mouth to mouth.”

“You absolutely _will_ do that if necessary and you’ll like it.” Ryusui declared.

He stood then dusted himself off. Afterwards he adjusted his hat to make sure he was as presentable as possible. Then he marched over to the rocks where Hyoga stood with his spear aimed at the water. His white hair flowed elegantly in the breeze and he didn’t break his concentration even though he knew he had company. Ryusui found himself in awe for just a moment. There was something so stunning about the way he held his pose after he tossed his spear. It was a similar elegance that Tsukasa had whenever he fought. Or maybe he was just into the whole thigh-highs and mini skirt look. Ryusui didn’t really know.

Hyoga's gaze finally shifted towards him and Ryusui smiled from ear to ear. He held up his right hand and chirped, “Hey!”

In lieu of a response Hyoga simply put a hand on his right shoulder and shoved him to the side. Ryusui immediately lost his footing and flailed his limbs wildly in an attempt to keep his balance. It was pointless, however, and he made the most undignified sound as he tumbled into the water.

Hyoga retrieved his spear then walked away as the blond resurfaced and spit out the mouthful of seawater he'd swallowed. Ryusui was about to ask him what the big idea was when he saw the small group of sea urchins right next to where he'd just been standing. One wrong step and he would’ve seen a bad day. That certainly was an interesting coincidence. At least it would be if he believed in that kind of thing.

He looked over at Tsukasa just in time to see Hyoga offer him his spear with the fish he’d caught still impaled on the tip. Neither of them said a word. A moment later Tsukasa accepted the offering then Hyoga left. Ryusui wasn’t sure what to make of their little exchange. Though that did confirm one thing. He grabbed his hat, turned it upside down so the water poured out, then slapped it back onto his head. Water dripped down his face as he smiled from ear to ear while he waved at Tsukasa and yelled, “See! Sociable!”

“Get out of the water before you’re eaten by a shark,” Tsukasa said loudly enough for him to hear. He huffed softly when Ryusui squeaked and looked behind himself.

*

Ryusui had an extremely amusing thought. All he needed to do was find Hyoga before Tsukasa found _him_. Though they weren’t supposed to meet for a little while, Tsukasa being the kind of person to be early to these things didn’t help the situation. When Ryusui finally spotted Hyoga sitting on a log sharpening the tip of a spear he scurried over to him.

“Can I try on your boots!” Ryusui exclaimed without even bothering to say hello. There was silence as the white-haired man looked up from what he was doing.

Hyoga looked around as if he expected someone to jump out and yell that this was some weird prank. Once he turned back towards Ryusui and found him still eagerly awaiting an answer he said, “Absolutely not. What makes you think I’d agree to something like that?”

“I’ll let you try on my hat,” Ryusui offered with a grin. “My whole outfit, actually.”

Hyoga set down the rock he’d been using to sharpen his spear then asked, “Why would I possibly want to trade clothes with you?”

“I’ve got an idea that I think will make Tsukasa smile,” Ryusui hummed. “He’s got a great sense of humor, you know. Not to mention a heart-melting smile that he doesn’t share nearly enough.”

Hyoga didn’t say a word. He simply turned away from him and resumed what he’d been doing. Well, so much for that idea. Ryusui was well-versed in the language of stoic people. Even if he wasn’t, Hyoga was being pretty obvious about his answer. Ryusui started to walk away as he wondered if his idea would work with anyone else in the village. He still had some time to figure it out.

“Will it take long?” Hyoga asked loudly enough for the blond to hear.

Ryusui stopped dead in his tracks. He spun back around and smiled from ear to ear then chirped, “Not at all! In fact, you can even help me out!”

Hyoga’s brow knitted together and he mumbled, “I’m not dressing you…”

“That’s not what I meant!” Ryusui laughed.

Twenty-something minutes and a lot more complaining on Hyoga’s end than he’d expected later, Ryusui’s mission was accomplished. Just in time, too. A quick glance out the window and he saw that Tsukasa was on his way over. Ryusui grabbed Hyoga’s wrist and dragged him to meet the dark-haired man outside without listening to his soft protest. He posed dramatically and waited for Tsukasa to finally notice them.

“What’s all this?” Tsukasa asked as soon as he was close enough that he wouldn’t have to shout.

Ryusui motioned towards his– that is to say Hyoga’s– outfit then made a goofy face and replied, “Look at me, I’m Hyoga and I think stabbing things is the same as having a personality!”

Tsukasa’s eyes widened ever so slightly then he glanced at the unamused Hyoga. Ryusui continued to grin as he did the same.

Hyoga looked at the pair with their eyes trained on him then shrugged and shook his head before he sighed, “Basically I’m just an idiot.”

There was a pause after that. Suddenly Tsukasa burst out laughing. He shook his head and held up his hand as if to say he needed a moment. Whatever he wanted to say couldn’t make it past his chuckles. Ryusui joined in not a moment later.

“I can’t believe you agreed to this! You both look ridiculous!” Tsukasa managed to exclaim when he finally regained control of himself.

Hyoga was as wide-eyed as a deer in headlights. It wasn’t until Tsukasa pat him on the shoulder hard and then flicked the brim of his hat while he said something about him being a surprisingly good sport that he returned to planet earth. He crossed his arms and turned his head away from the pair then grumbled, “Yeah, well, he’s extremely persistent.”

“That’s true. It’s an awful quality, really.” Tsukasa hummed. While he said one thing, the soft expression on his face as he watched Ryusui over explain just why this swap was hilarious said something else entirely. He nodded in agreement as he approached the blond.

“Look, Tsukasa!” Ryusui exclaimed as he stuck his leg out and showed off the thigh-high boots. “Now I’m the thottiest of them all!”

Tsukasa smiled warmly as he tucked Ryusui’s hair behind his left ear then hummed, “You sure are.”

Ryusui’s smile stretched across his face when Tsukasa put his hand upon his cheek. His gaze shifted to Hyoga and he found that he had his back to them now. Ryusui nuzzled Tsukasa’s hand then said, “Give us a few minutes to change back, OK?”

“Don’t take too long or we’ll miss our reservation at Francois’ Bistro,” Tsukasa teased.

“You called ahead and reserved us a seat?” Ryusui gasped. He kissed Tsukasa’s cheek then asked, “How’d I get so lucky?” Ryusui thought to himself for a moment. He nibbled on his bottom lip then leaned in just a bit as he whispered, “Would it be all right if I invited him to dinner too? Since he humored me and all.”

“You really like those boots, huh?” Tsukasa mused.

“I’m getting myself a pair made as soon as humanly possible,” Ryusui nodded.

Tsukasa rolled his eyes then kissed the blond’s forehead. “As for your question, it’s fine by me if that’s what you want.”

“Great! Be back in a minute!” Ryusui scurried over to Hyoga, slapped him on the back harder than necessary, then exclaimed, “Let’s go change before I turn into an unstoppable thot super villain!”

“What does that even mean…” Hyoga grunted as the blond dragged him away. As soon as they were back inside Hyoga pulled his arm away from the blond and grumbled, “Has anyone ever told you that you’re incredibly annoying?”

“At least once a day, what’s your point?” Ryusui snickered. He carefully removed the boots he wore so he didn’t damage such an amazing article of clothing then handed them back to Hyoga. He smiled from ear to ear as he added, “Plus it was worth it just to hear Tsukasa laugh like that. I bet you didn’t even know he was capable of such a thing.”

“True, back when he lead his empire he didn’t have very many reasons to laugh. Actually, the same goes for his life pre-petrification.” Hyoga said mostly to himself. He removed the hat from his head and offered it to the waiting blond.

“There are a lot of layers to him that people have no clue are even there,” Ryusui explained. “It’s quite an adventure to peel them away one by one and discover new ones.”

Hyoga eyed him curiously and asked, “He just lets you do this as you please?”

Ryusui studied the other man for a moment. The question didn’t seem to be in jest, so the answer wouldn’t be either. He nodded once and replied, “Letting someone else see the most vulnerable and raw parts of yourself is part of the whole dating thing, yeah.”

Hyoga’s brow furrowed but he didn’t say a word. He simply finished swapping back outfits while Ryusui talked about whatever popped into his head. In fact, the blond got so wrapped up in his chatter that he never noticed Hyoga leave. Ryusui hadn’t even had the chance to ask about dinner, whoops.

The next time Ryusui saw Hyoga was a little over a week later. The blond was busy chatting up Tsukasa when he happened to notice the guy wandering by. He quickly grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and yanked him over to Hyoga to say hi. Apparently the guy had been on a scouting mission or something. He only heard about half of the explanation. He was too busy taking note of how Hyoga tried to avoid looking at either of them. He was fairly certain neither of them had done anything wrong, so he didn’t know what that was about.

“As thrilling as this conversation is, I promised I’d help out with some heavy lifting for a bit.” Tsukasa kissed Ryusui’s temple then smiled. He put a gentle hand on Hyoga’s shoulder and said, “Welcome back. Be sure to get some rest, you look tired.”

“I’ll miss you while you’re gone! I’m blowing you a kiss for later!” Ryusui called as he waved goodbye to his boyfriend. He blew said kiss then smiled from ear to ear when Tsukasa reached up in the air to catch it without ever looking back. He turned back towards Hyoga to continue their earlier conversation only to see the guy with his hand on his own shoulder and staring at Tsukasa as he continued to walk away. The tips of his ears were pink and the sight gave Ryusui an immediate epiphany.

His eyes widened and he exclaimed, “You have a crush on my boyfriend!”

Hyoga immediately turned towards him with a fierce look in his eyes. He grabbed Ryusui by the shirt and yanked him close then snapped, “Shut up! What are you yelling for!”

Ryusui held up his hands in surrender and replied, “Any bodily harm done to me would displease Tsukasa immensely.”

Hyoga released him with a soft growl. He looked around to make sure no one noticed that little outburst. That or the threatening way he’d just manhandled the blond.

“I can’t believe that worked. You must really like him.” Ryusui snickered. Hyoga hadn’t even tried to deny it. Not that he could blame the guy. Tsukasa was amazing in countless ways. Just thinking about it made Ryusui want to crush on him all over again. He brushed himself off then adjusted his outfit so it was back to normal. That just left one burning question in his mind. Ryusui tilted his head and asked, “How do you feel about me?”

“ _That’s_ what concerns you right now?” Hyoga asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, why? What else should?” Ryusui asked right back.

Hyoga stood there in stunned silence. It was all he could do to blink at the blond with the extremely curious look in his eyes. Evidently he was just going to stand there and wait for a response to his question. Hyoga sighed in defeat then said, “You’re not nearly as bad as your first impression suggests.”

“But do you like me?” Ryusui clarified.

“I don’t dislike you,” Hyoga replied with a shrug.

“Right, but would you kiss me?” Ryusui asked with the utmost curiosity.

“Of course not!” Hyoga looked around them to make sure once again that no one else was listening in. He lowered his voice so it wouldn’t carry as he added, “I’m unarmed and not trying to incur Tsukasa’s wrath by making a move on his boyfriend. He doesn’t pull punches, you know.”

A crooked half-smile spread across Ryusui’s face. All he could hear was the way this guy was avoiding answering his question. An intrigued gleam shined in his eyes as he asked, “Hypothetically, though, if I were the one to kiss you would you dislike that…?”

“Back off already,” Hyoga hissed. Something unreadable flashed in his eyes before he finally turned his back to Ryusui and growled, “You don’t have to constantly rub it in.”

Ryusui scrunched his face then asked, “Rub what in?” There was no point since Hyoga had already stomped off. He frowned to himself and wondered just what he’d meant by that. Just what was that look in his eyes a moment ago? If he didn’t know any better, he might call it something akin to hurt, but this was Hyoga. That didn’t make any sense.

No matter what he tried, Ryusui couldn’t get the earlier encounter off his mind. He didn’t see Hyoga again all day long and didn’t think it’d make sense to seek him out. Now, even as he laid comfortably snuggled against his boyfriend’s chest, he still found that he couldn’t quite forget about what happened. Ryusui knew there was a piece of this puzzle that he was missing and he was sure it had to do with Tsukasa. By the sound of his steady breathing, the guy was very near to drifting off. That’d leave Ryusui to lie awake and ponder this situation. Not good.

He threw all caution to the wind and said, “So anyway Hyoga’s into you.”

“What’d you just say?” Tsukasa asked softly.

Ryusui knew that he didn’t have to repeat anything. Tsukasa heard him just fine. He traced little circles on his boyfriend’s bare chest and continued, “I don’t know if he’s into me or not, though. He’s not big on sharing, much like someone else I know. Though I can read you a lot easier now.” Ryusui paused and looked up at Tsukasa. “You’ve known him longer than I have so tell me about that.”

Tsukasa squeezed the arm around the blond and replied, “Well, we met a few times pre-petrification. Both of us were champions of the fighting styles we specialized in. I wouldn’t go as far as to say we were ever close, but we were friendly enough to hold a casual conversation at those incredibly boring parties held in our honor.”

Tsukasa twisted Ryusui’s hair around his fingers and the blond nodded with a soft hum. That was his signal to continue. “I searched for him specifically after I was unpetrified because I knew how talented he was and that it’d be beneficial to have him by my side. As my second in command in the Stone World he was dutiful. Always by my side. He offered helpful advice. And gifts.”

Ryusui looked up at him and asked, “Gifts?”

“Little things to brighten my day, yes,” Tsukasa explained. “He was the only one of my former warriors to do that.”

There it was. The missing piece of the puzzle. Ryusui could see the whole picture now and it was a doozy. He propped himself up on his right arm then dragged his left hand down his face slowly. He shook his head as he sighed, “Let me guess, you were too distracted by your little feud with Senku to realize Hyoga’s feelings for you.”

“His what?” Tsukasa blinked at him.

“No wonder he snapped,” Ryusui groaned. He buried his face in the crook of Tsukasa’s arm and mumbled, “Everything makes sense. Now that he sees what we have together it’s like we’re bragging about what he missed out on. We were unintentionally rubbing it in whenever we were around him and didn’t even realize it.”

“Would you care to enlighten me?” Tsukasa asked. “It sounds like we’re having two different conversations.”

Ryusui lifted his head so he could look back at Tsukasa as he replied, “First you have to tell me what you think of him.”

Tsukasa shut his eyes and sighed, “I’m not sure, all things considered.”

“Are you holding onto a grudge after what happened in the past?” Ryusui had to ask. That could be a really big problem if so. Tsukasa didn’t quite seem the type, but it was better to flat out ask and be sure.

Tsukasa shook his head. “No, we’ve moved on from that.”

“Do you hate him?” Ryusui tried a more direct approach.

“No.”

Ryusui nodded and said, “So you don’t hate him, you don’t hold a grudge, and you think he’s got a rockin’ bod…”

“I don’t recall saying the last one,” Tsukasa mumbled.

“You’d have to be blind to think otherwise with the way he flaunts it, babe.” Ryusui snickered. He tapped Tsukasa’s chest and asked, “Do you know about my Captain’s Instincts?”

“That sense which you claim is never wrong?” Tsukasa asked right back. He took Ryusui’s left hand, brought it to his lips, then kissed the tip of each finger individually.

“Yep! That’s the one! In fact, it told me to pursue you. Best suggestion ever.” Ryusui kissed the corner of Tsukasa’s mouth then smiled. He looked his boyfriend in the eyes and added, “Now it’s telling me that we should ask Hyoga on a date.”

Tsukasa continued to play with Ryusui’s fingers as he asked, “We? You want the three of us to go out together?”

“Of course, we’re a package deal now!” Ryusui chirped. He put his hand on Tsukasa’s right cheek then kissed the left one. He nuzzled that same spot then exclaimed, “Besides, the more the merrier!”

“What makes you think he’d agree to something like this?” Tsukasa had to ask.

The next forty minutes consisted mostly of Ryusui explaining to Tsukasa that Hyoga probably liked him since before they were petrified. The more Tsukasa denied it with ‘proof’ the more it seemed plausible. He really wasn’t good at reading social cues. Luckily for him, they were one of Ryusui’s specialties and he loved to talk. Everybody won in this case. Ryusui was glad to explain things from his point of view. It certainly was an enlightening evening of pillow talk to say the least.

*

Tsukasa glanced at Ryusui out of the corner of his eye. He had that smile on his face again. The one that stretched from ear to ear and made him look like an idiot. That same smile that made Tsukasa’s chest fill with warmth and gave him the nearly overwhelming urge to kiss him. Though now was not the time. He could practically feel the blond’s excited energy as the two of them headed towards their destination.

After that enlightening talk last night they’d spent most of the day trying to figure out what their next move should be. Ryusui was so upfront about what he wanted but Tsukasa thought it was a bit more complicated than he made the situation seem. After being assured that he was overthinking it for nearly three hours, he finally caved. After knowing the blond for so long he’d learned that sometimes the best thing to do was to have faith in him, crazy as it seemed.

The two of them finally stumbled upon Hyoga after a bit of searching. He was back at practicing with his spear somewhere off the beaten path again. The fact that it was practically all he did reminded Tsukasa of how he used to be back before he socialized with the villagers. Before he had Ryusui to help him come out of his shell a bit.

It took longer than they thought it would to find Hyoga and the sun had already begun to set. Normally this would be when Ryusui would make him admire all the colors in the sky for a few minutes. Possibly ask him what shapes he saw in the clouds. Now, though, he was really focused on the task at hand.

“Hyoga!” Ryusui exclaimed louder than necessary.

Hyoga looked over at the two of them but didn’t say a word. He simply turned back around and started to walk away. There was a somberness to his tone as he said, “I was just leaving, don’t worry.”

Ryusui reached for him and yelled, “Wait! We were wondering if you’d like to go on a date with us!”

Hyoga paused mid-step then turned around and asked, “A what with who?”

“Date.” Ryusui motioned towards himself and Tsukasa. “With us.”

“Dinner,” Tsukasa chimed in.

“Yeah!” Ryusui chirped.

Hyoga was silent for a moment as he studied the pair. He seemed to be waging a war within himself as he decided how he was supposed to respond. In the end he furrowed his brow and asked, “Is this some sort of revenge scheme where you two end up murdering me by the end of the night?”

“Murder is the last thing on my mind, I assure you,” Ryusui laughed. He motioned to his companion then added, “And besides, Tsukasa here wouldn’t need an assistant for something like that.”

“Am I supposed to feel relieved…” Hyoga mumbled as he looked at the proud gleam in Ryusui’s eyes.

Ryusui simply continued to stand there and grin like an idiot as he awaited a response. Tsukasa did his best to fight back a smile. His boyfriend was really cute when he got like this and now was not the time to focus on that. He did nothing to show his opinion on the current situation when Hyoga glanced at him. He wouldn’t be the reason the guy was swayed one way or the other. It had to be his decision alone.

Hyoga looked back at Ryusui, who’d started to bat his eyes, then shook his head. “Fine, I guess. One date. Just so you won’t bother me about it anymore.”

Ryusui made an excited noise like that of some kind of prehistoric pterodactyl then grabbed Hyoga’s arm and started to lead him away. “First I was thinking we could spend time aboard the Perseus! Then I considered that isolated part of the beach that no one really visits! There’s also a clearing in the forest that’s pretty when night falls!”

They stepped out of the forest and walked a bit further while Ryusui continued to ramble on about the million date ideas he had. He tugged on Hyoga’s arm then asked, “What’s your opinion on three-legged races? Oh! Look over there!”

Tsukasa and Hyoga stopped walking when Ryusui ran off to greet one of the villagers. He’d apparently been looking for them for a while. Tsukasa shook his head when the blond put his hands on his hips and laughed obnoxiously while the villager jolted in surprise. Even for Ryusui that last outburst had been extra energetic.

“He’s exhausting...” Hyoga muttered under his breath.

“Yeah, but his positive energy is also infectious, so that cancels out.” Tsukasa replied. He glanced at Hyoga and added, “You’ll see.”

After Tsukasa looked back at the blond Hyoga continued to watch him. He didn’t even try to hide his affection these days. If anything, Tsukasa looked proud of it. Hyoga’s voice was barely above a whisper as he asked, “Are you really OK with this?”

“Do you see that?” Tsukasa asked in response. He motioned towards where Ryusui was and waited for Hyoga to look. The blond was smiling like the sun as he laughed about whatever the current topic of conversation was over there. Tsukasa kept his voice soft so it wouldn’t carry and asked, “What do you feel when you see him smile like that?”

“I don’t–”

Tsukasa looked at him out of the corner of his eye. No words were necessary it was loud and clear that he was saying ‘don’t you dare lie to me’.

Hyoga rubbed the back of his neck and looked over to the side. “A weird kind of warmth, I guess. It’s uncomfortable.”

“That feeling is why I could never deny him a thing,” Tsukasa hummed with a nod. He knew all too well that it started out as the small uncomfortable feeling, but it would soon blossom into the most beautiful warmth in the world. He couldn’t imagine his life without it these days.

“You’re saying that he’s the reason you agreed to this at all,” Hyoga said under his breath.

“Mostly,” Tsukasa admitted. They continued to watch Ryusui in silence for another few moments while he gathered his thoughts. After their talk last night it became apparent that he was harder to understand than he realized. Ryusui told him that people who couldn’t read his subtle expressions needed to be explicitly told the things he felt. With that in mind he finally broke the silence and said, “I’m not sure why I never told you this, but I appreciated every gift you gave me when you were my second in command. It simply never occurred to me that they might be out of anything other than obligation, which I now see wasn’t quite fair to you.”

“That’s not–!” Hyoga started but then he shook his head and let out a defeated sigh. He didn’t bother trying to say anything else when there was no point. He simply listened to what else the dark-haired man had to say.

“Meeting Ryusui changed my world and opened my eyes to things I never could’ve imagined. I’ve experienced incredible wonders I never would’ve without him and changed for the better on a personal level. This started even before we were together. I have a feeling that getting to know him could be good for you too.” Tsukasa paused and a little smirk spread across his face. He glanced at Hyoga then said, “Plus, he’s pretty sweet on you already.”

“More like he’s sweet on my shoes,” Hyoga snorted.

“That too,” Tsukasa chuckled softly. He looked back at the blond then said, “We’d better go save Namari before Ryusui talks him into something crazy.”

“Something as crazy as three people going on a date?” Hyoga asked as they started to walk over towards the blond.

“His captain’s instincts told him that it was the right move to make and evidently those are never wrong.” Tsukasa explained. His eyes met Hyoga’s and he added, “Besides, I’m pretty curious to find out where this crazy thing could go.”

“It could be interesting,” Hyoga agreed. They both looked forward again as they continued over to the blond.

“Oh, fair warning, he kisses on the first date.” Tsukasa smiled to himself when he heard Hyoga make an incredibly strange sound. He understood what he was feeling all too well. It wouldn’t be the last time the guy felt that because this was Ryusui they were talking about. Frankly, Tsukasa wouldn’t have him any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Whats up everyone I bring you a polyship no one asked for!!!!!! Ughhh these three together give me all kinds of FEELINGS
> 
> Dearest Tsukasa im pretty sure Ryusui kissed you on the first date because you were clearly both very in love already… no need to freak poor Hyoga out! Then again I suppose its fun to watch him squirm huhuhu
> 
> Ryusui gets all the hotties what a lucky maN... im glad he can see past all the stuff that others clearly misunderstand about them... smart. lucky.
> 
> The dynamic between these three absolutely kills me and I cant believe ive never considered them before… I fully blame Trev for this ship happening at all… thanks for listening to all that bs which somehow turned into a ship <3<3


End file.
